Study of the regulation of cholesterol biosynthesis in human leukocytes (Lymphocytes, monocytes and granulocytes) from normal individuals and in familial hypercholesterolemics. Study of mevalonate metabolism in man without the use of radioactive tracers. Study of membrane fluidity of cultured fibroblasts isolated from normal and familial hypercholesterolemic individuals.